The Many Sides of Shawn Spencer
by InsanityIsClarity
Summary: Nobody can be happy for 100% of the time, not even ecstatic Shawn Spencer... (One-Shot)


**AN: Here's another Psych one-shot. Disclaimer: I don't own Psych, Tears for Fears, OR Phineas and Ferb. Just FYI.**

Shawn Spencer was a happy person.

He had always been the ecstatic one, bouncing off the walls and making obscure 80's references. He always the one who lightened the mood, who made others laugh, even if at his own expense. Because really, no price was too high for laughter, and Shawn was a-ok with footing the bill if need be.

He was the furthest thing in everyone's mind from depressed and angry, including in his own opinions of himself. Usually Shawn Spencer was the happiest man alive. Usually…

What most didn't know about Shawn was that he wasn't always happy. For a person to be always happy was impossible. Sure, Shawn could be happy around other people, but when he was alone, when there was no one to cheer up, no one to make laugh, he just sort of… _deflates_.

After a long day, he goes home and watches TV, listens to music, anything to drown out the deafening silence. Shawn had sedatephobia- the fear of silence. Others think he talks just because he wants to annoy someone, or because he can't shut up, but the real reason is because Shawn can't stand silence.

He didn't go into a full-blown panic attack when there was silence, but he just generally avoided being in a quiet place… just another reason why he didn't like the library. Shawn could take anger, he had been in many arguments with his father. He could deal with people being annoyed with him, or even hating him. He could stand being angry, annoying, impulsive, stupid- but not sadness. He couldn't take being alone, being silent.

That's why when he was alone he was a completely different person. This new person was very much Shawn, Shawn was angry and Shawn (even though he hated to admit it) was sometimes sad. But that didn't make the Shawn he was when other people were around any less Shawn-like either- his happiness and excitement around other people was always genuine, was always pure.

Shawn had many sides to him. He was happy and annoying, he was depressed and angry, he was intelligent, and he was foolhardy and impulsive, and he was sweet. Depending on whom you asked.

Lassiter saw Shawn as happy and annoying as well as foolhardy and impulsive- a thorn forever stuck in his side, yet the detective couldn't help but have a sense of comradeship with the younger investigator. They both enforced the law, albeit in wayyyyyy different methods, and cops stuck together… even if Shawn wasn't technically a cop, he had the heart.

Gus would tell you that Sawn was happy and annoying, yet he could sometimes caught a glimpse of intelligent Shawn. Sure, he knew that his friend had a genius-level IQ, but sometimes it was hard to remember with the insane ways Shawn acted. And still, Gus would sometimes get little reminders of his best friends intellect, when Shawn would piece together the seemingly insignificant details into one massive puzzle.

Jules viewed Shawn as happy and annoying, just like the other two, but she also saw him as sweet. The little comments he made- they weren't just him flirting with another girl, they were him trying and trying yet again to gain her attention, relentlessly attempting to win her affection in a way that looked effortless. But Juliet knew that any other guy would've given up by now. Not Shawn.

Henry. Shawn's father saw him as intelligent, yet foolhardy and impulsive. He knew that Shawn had potential and that he could get literally any job he wanted, yet his Shawn pranced around pretending to be a psychic! He needlessly puts himself in danger, walking into many treacherous situations unarmed. Shawn was smart, yet he squandered his smarts on pretending to be someone he wasn't.

But no one saw him for who he really was. Shawn Spencer really was all five: sweet, happy and annoying, intelligent, foolhardy and impulsive, _and_ depressed and angry.

To be fair, Shawn wasn't depressed or angry a lot, but sometimes it felt like he was paying for all of his happiness when he was alone, hugging a pillow to his chest while blankly staring at the TV. Phineas and Ferb were starting to become white noise. NO! No, he couldn't let the two cartoon brothers become white noise, he couldn't be left to silence, or a version of it.

It was like he could only be extremely happy for so long, and while his happiness had an abnormally high duration, it balanced out with his "down times" being abnormally bad. He didn't just get a little sad, due to his eidetic memory, he remembered everything bad he had ever seen, until eventually he crashed… literally.

He would fall into a deep sleep often laced with nightmares. But when he woke up, he'd be normal again. He would remember the night before, of course, but he would push it aside in his mind, because he was perfectly happy again. He would wake up, get ready for the day all the while singing his favorite Tears for Fears songs. He would get onto his motorcycle and drag Gus along to the station to see if they could manage to get a case.

He would bounce into the station, flirt with Jules, annoy Lassie, and all with a huge grin on his face. The grin was real, the happiness was pure, and Shawn's attitude was genuine. He would be happy for about a week before another night of "down time" would come along. But he would make it through that night as well, and he would crash, fall asleep, and wake up perfectly happy once again.

Because Shawn Spencer was a happy person. Just not all the time.

**AN: Thanks for reading****. I just wondered how Shawn managed to be happy all of the time, and I realized, he probably couldn't be happy all the time. So I wrote this. I hope you guys liked it! Remember the leave a review!**


End file.
